1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technology for a power converter, and more particularly relates to a method and a control circuit for a primary-side regulation power converter to save the power during the light load operation.
2. Related Art
Various power converters have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current. For the sake of safety reasons, an off-line power converter must provide galvanic isolation between its primary side and secondary side. The object of the present invention is to program and reduce the output voltage of the power converter at the light load and no load conditions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a control module for controlling the output voltage and the output current of the power converter at the primary side without the need of the opto-coupler and secondary-side regulator. Therefore, the size and the cost of the power converter can be reduced.